Shattered Mirror
by Celestial Maiden Sukira
Summary: TFA. Oneshots about Starscream's Seekers' POVs at the beginning of A Bridge Too Close: Part 1.
1. Skywarp: The Coward

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own _Transformers_ or_ Transformers Animated_. All rights belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network. Ideas for this story are created by me._

* * *

I never wanted to fight.

Actually, I never wanted to do anything at all. Everything and everyone frightened me! Even my creator! I mean, I am part of his personality after all.

I was his fear. I didn't like it too much though. I was always so jumpy and twitchy, frightened by the slightest movement or gesture. The other clones mocked me because of that. Slag 'em to the pit. I hope they would forgive me if I just ran away from all of this and hide somewhere safe.

Oh wait…

I can't stand being alone!

Our leader and creator, Starscream, scares me sometimes about his plan to destroy Megatron and usurp the title of Decepticon leader. I just really wish I wasn't afraid all the time. Starscream was always so brave in the line of battle, so ruthless…but I somehow knew from my very core of my spark that he was too afraid to go and face Megatron up close and personal. He always liked to do it the sneaky way. That's how it happened the last time fifty solarcycles ago…

It seems that every time I think about getting ready for our final showdown, I freeze up. My knees knock against each other, my teeth chatter and my whole body shivers. I keep remembering my creator's memories of how he was sent offline by Megatron all those months ago. That little AllSpark piece embedded in his forehead was the only thing keeping him from joining the Well of All Sparks.

Will I be like that if my shard of the AllSpark in my spark chamber was extinguished in my first battle? I wondered, biting my claws worriedly.

My body shook, optics widened with hollow fear when Starscream proclaimed that we were going to ambush the Decepticon base and destroy Megatron in one orbital cycle.

"_Us?_ Against Megatron?" I squeaked. "Are you _INSANE?_"

_Oh, Primus! No! No! I'm too young to be offline! I don't want to go down there! I can't go down there and face…HIM! I can't! Oh PLEASE! _

Primus, I hope Starscream won't hurt me for my sudden outburst, or any of the others in that matter. Was I the only one of the clones to have our creator's common sense embedded in my spark?

Vector Sigma, I don't know why Starscream hates Megatron so much, besides the fact that he had purposely tried to take my creator offline. Was it just jealousy or something else? I was too afraid to think any further.

I whimpered, my limbs clanging against each other upon imagining the cruel and vicious image of Megatron from my creator's memories: freakishly tall steel body, cold red optics, that enormous plasma cannon on his left arm which could pierce the strongest metal in the galaxy...

_Aw, slag!_

"I think I just sprung an oil leak…"

* * *

_**A/N:** A long update later with another story. A Transformers Animated one to be exact! I've been dying to write this quick fic for a while, but college has been hell for me with all the final papers and projects to hand in. Skywarp makes me laugh of his fear of everything around him and I had fun making it up as a wrote in my notbook. Hopefully, the workload is lifting so I should be able to update a little faster. _

_Anywho, if you liked this first chapter of the 5-shot story, drop by and send a review. It would be much appreciated. _

_Next chapter: Thundercracker (Egomaniac Starscream)!_

Celestial Maiden Sukira


	2. Thundercracker: The Egomaniac

**_Disclaimer:_** _I do not own _Transformers_ or_ Transformers Animated_. All rights belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network. Ideas for this story are created by me._

* * *

How I loathed the others once my cowardly 'sparkbrother' finally came online. He was twitchy, always startled by some random movement or sound. He was even afraid of his own fraggin' shadow! What good would he be when it came to firing on the Decepticon stronghold? He'd just run away like a cowardly Autobot to save his own spark.

My creator, Starscream, was certainly foolish to try and lead the Decepticons after planning to defeat Megatron in his hideout down that Primus-forsaken mud ball. As if he could take down the all powerful Megatron!

_Ha! _That glitch head of a seeker didn't have the spark to take command!

I could take down Megatron myself with my optics shut. That bucket of bolts does nothing except bossing everyone around and commands his lowly soldiers into the line of battle while he sits on the sidelines, being all high and mighty as he watches his own kind and the destruction they might bring.

Anyway, I should be the one who should be leading this armada. After all, I was the first of the clones to come online, so it was obvious that the first born should be leader. Starscream wasn't even worthy of basking in his accomplishments – namely the clones. And when I say clones, I mean me.

I snorted when I thought about the other clones. All of them had one part of my creator's personality. I, apparently, had his ego. The fool! At least he was actually _thinking _when he passed it onto me.

I would hardly have any use of the clones after we dealt with Megatron. However, I _could_ use them as servants. Maybe even using Starscream as my wing polisher! And maybe that cowardly clone as my…hmm, what would _he_ be good for?

"_Us?_ Against Megatron? Are you _INSANE?!_"

As my dreams broke away, I rolled my optics at the clone's frantic outburst. _Speak of the Devil…_

I heard the cowardly Starscream clone's body rattle violently like he had some bad glitch inside of his processors. I couldn't stand it much longer! Maybe he could be my personal footstool…

I heard him moan loudly. "I think I just sprung an oil leak..."

I frowned._ Typical coward. When was that idiot going to learn how to process a backbone infrastructure?_

"Silence, you fool!" I snapped. That finally shut him up, thank Primus. I think I even frightened him to the point of near stasis lock! I grinned proudly. I surprise myself sometimes…

I thought back to my dream. I was sitting on a polished metal throne, all the Decepticons and (eventually) the simple minded Autobots bowing at my feet. Starscream was polishing my wings until they gleamed brightly under the stars and the cowardly clone shivering under the weight of my feet, utterly frightened of my supreme greatness…

It all seemed so perfect.

And it will be mine.

"Megatron is a worthless pile of scrap metal, compared to _my_ genius!"

* * *

**A/N:** _And there you have it folks: TFA Thundercracker in a nutshell. I based his 'dream' from Starscream's short role as ruler of Cybertron in "Transformers: The Movie." A lot of thanks to_ Shockbox _for the review. Hopefully, more reviews will come in as I update this. _

_Up next: Sunstorm (Sycophant Starscream)! _

Celestial Maiden Sukira

**Edit:**_ Sorry about that typo, folks. It's Sunstorm, not Sunstreaker (apparently he's an Autobot!). Shows how much G1 I've actually seen..._


	3. Sunstorm: The Sycophant

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Transformers_ or _Transformers Animated, _but own rights to the ideas for this fanfiction. All rights belong to Hasbro and Cartoon Network._

* * *

I was so honored to be online by our mighty creator, Starscream. Everything was made precisely to detail, so perfect. Glorious!

I looked upon my other 'spark-brothers' as they came online. They were just as great as our mighty leader. Then, I suddenly noticed that we had a femme in our group, who was still getting ready to come online. She was as beautiful – no, more beautiful than the ice rings of Saturn. She was just…so striking, ready to fire her pulse cannons into my spark chamber.

Primus, be praised! I must give thanks to our glorious leader. He is certainly the greatest when it comes to creating a clone. I am the utmost happiest to be forged from his AllSpark fragment. I'm not even worthy to stand in his presence! (Well, maybe just a little…)

I overheard my other two online 'spark-brothers' engaging themselves in a forceful conversation. The cowardly clone, which happened to be named Skywarp (An excellent name!) moaned upon Starscream's plans of conquering the almighty Decepticon leader, Megatron, down on Earth.

"I think I just sprang an oil leak…"

He was so frightened! I applauded for his most excellent frightened performance. He was much better at it than all of the other clones put together. Never did I see a far more impressive piece of work than him.

"Silence, you fool!" snapped a dark blue 'con that appeared to have named himself Thundercracker (a terrific name, if you ask me). Skywarp immediately fell silent at my spark-brother's command. He was so brilliant at giving out orders! "Megatron is a worthless pile of scrap metal, compared to my genius!"

I grinned at Thundercracker's joke. He was indeed right about the all powerful Megatron! He was so powerful, yet also useless. Still, the dominant Decepticon leader was very menacing as I could recall from Starscream's memories. Perhaps, I shall give him a cheery comment before I finish him off into slag with the others.

"Brilliant observation! Brilliant!" I complemented, clasping my hands together. "But your genius pales in comparison to our leader: the original Starscream." I turned to my leader, who was observing our delightful chatter from a just a short glide away the entire time.

"Hmm, I could listen to this one all day…" he said quietly to himself. I saw a satisfied smirk on his face as he returned the favor. My grin grew wider with absolute delight.

_Glorious!_

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** _Yay! Sunstorm (Sycophant Starscream) is finally finished! Only two more to go! (And perhaps an Epilogue?)_

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. I really appreciate the constructive criticism from you TransFans!  
_

Up next: Liar Starcream! (Ramjet?)_ I'm telling you, he's gonna be such a pain to write!_

_Anywho, you know the drill... (Read and review that is.)  
_

Celestial Maiden Sukira


End file.
